Jolyne and Jotaro
by matt9575 11
Summary: A look in on the relationship of Jolyne and Jotaro during the childhood of the former. A spoiler-free moment of her childhood


"You have to take her!"

Jotaro's hand reached up and pulled his hat lower, covering his eyes and successfully shading his expression from view. Good grief, he thought. Why did he marry this woman again.

He looked downward, his impressive height giving him an imposing stature, but his wife still wouldn't budge. Jotaro knew already, this would just go on for hours on end with neither side backing down if he didn't just give in now. With his relationship with her being rocky enough as it already was, he supposed that it would just be better to give in.

"Fine." he bit out. He didn't truly want to take Jolyne, not out of dislike but simply out of the knowledge that she'd be bored out of her mind. After all, what kind of four year old would enjoy floating around on a boat, especially with him of all people. He winced slightly, making his way down the hallway of his home until he stopped at Jolyne's doorway.

Gently prising the door open, he peered around the door until his gaze met her body. Clad in oversized pyjamas, she was sat down on the floor scribbling on a piece of plain paper. She looked up quickly, startled by the creaking of the door hinges, and her head snapped to him. A grin seemed to split her face and she crawled to her feet and sprinted over toward him. Her arms wrapped around one of his legs and she stared upwards at him with bright eyes.

He gently ruffled her hair and his eyes strayed into the room and onto the paper she was occupied with. He didn't manage to make out any details of the object before Jolyne caught him staring and rushed back over to it.

"Nuh uh!" she shouted. "It's not finished yet daddy."

He smiled slightly before nodding, he'd indulge her this time. He moved into the room slightly, shutting the door behind him before moving over to her wardrobe and grabbing some outfits along with a small teddy bear that he had bought her back before she was even born.

"You're coming with me on a trip," he stated. "Tomorrow morning, I'll come grab your stuff and we'll head out to the airport."

If possible, Jolyne's eyes seemed to light up. Her grin widened and, after folding the paper and stashing it away somewhere, she rushed over to him and helped him grab all her clothes, babbling excitedly. He stood, nodding and occasionally vocalising his agreement every once in a while, before eventually, they had finished gathering all that she would need.

In the proceeding morning, he grabbed the bag and wrapped his arms around Jolyne before lifting her up until she could ride on his shoulders. She grinned and yelled, pointing forward towards the exit, yelling her goodbyes to her mother.

They had reached the airport before very long, being processed and boarding the plane rather quickly. Jolyne stared out the window in wonder before the engines of the plane began to whirr into life. She yelped, her eyes began to tear up and she retreated back into Jotaro's sides, curling up into him. Her eardrums must've burst, he realised. Letting out a soft exhale he pulled her into a hug and encircled her with his arms until she was sleeping gently.

He must've looked ridiculous, he thought to himself. A midget toddler drooling on his chest in one arm, three packed bags in the other. Oh well, his image had suffered worse before, like the time him and Kakyoin got forced into drag by the old man before Egypt...

His reminiscing was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, being greeted by a man in a suit, a badge designating him as part of the Speedwagon foundation.

"You're Mr Kujo, are you not?" the man enquired. Jotaro nodded and the man continued, "Follow me then sir."

Following the man out of the airport, they made their way to a singular parked car. In around fifteen minutes, they'd made there way to the hotel that Jotaro had booked, and Jotaro and Jolyne made their way inside, the young girl still asleep. Entering his room, the girl's eyes opened slightly, and her hands rose, rubbing her face slightly before she looked around in wonderment. Jotaro put her down slowly, a pre-made bed awaiting her.

"Go back to bed, Jolyne." he whispered softly to her. She let out a sleepy smile before Jotaro gently tucked her into the sheets. He slowly stripped out of the coat and stifling shirt before he climbed into the bed himself.

He stirred after an indeterminable amount of time, Jolyne lay there, tossing and turning, unconsciously letting out small cries. He walked over to her sleeping form, placing his hand on her shoulder and shaking her softly.

"Jolyne. Jolyne, darling, wake up." he said, still shaking her.

Jolyne's eyes opened and tears began flowing. She jumped up and latched onto him, sobbing into his collar bone, before he made his way back over to his own, larger bed. He sighed and then proceeded to crawl back under the sheets, Jolyne still attached. Hugging her, she eventually was lulled back to sleep and Jotaro followed quickly.

In the next morning, Jotaro and Jolyne walked down from their hotel, he'd been here before and already knew the way down the the local marina. After a short walk, they reached their destination. Jolyne's eyes darted around wildly and she gently pulled him around the area, pointing out everything that was "cool". He sighed in exasperation before an idea hit him. He gently led her over to the desk of a small shop.

"Wait right here," he stated, leaving her by the cashier. "If anything happens then just yell."

He walked off slightly, behind some rows of items before eventually coming to a shelf full of stuffed toys. He stilled for a moment before looking out. On the one hand, he knew she liked dogs. On the other, dolphins. One side of it, she'd know he payed attention to her likes and dislikes. On the other, dolphins. He grabbed the dolphin.

Tucking it away into his coat, he walked back to the front desk and used his hand to cover Jolyne's eyes before taking out the plush toy and paying for it. The cashier smiled before bagging the item tightly in an opaque, paper bag. Jotaro nodded gratefully, tucking the bag into his coat, before removing his hand from Jolyne's face. She began to pout before Jotaro explained.

"This is a present, I'll give it to you when we're going back if you're good." he stated nonchalantly. Grinning brightly she fished something out of her pocket.

"I finished this for you," she let out shyly. He smiled slightly before tucking the gifted paper into his pocket. He'd open it somewhere less likely for any damage to be incurred to it. She beamed at him before hugging his legs and dragging him away from the store and into the street area.

A scream rang out from further along the beach area and his eyes snapped outwards to a man, a man with a humanoid figure comprised of a red and blue colour scheme and riddled with plus and minus symbols. He touched a woman before touching a nearby parked ice cream stand and suddenly they slammed together, resulting in a gigantic crunch, the woman falling away, injured.

Jotaro turned to a shocked Jolyne, grabbing her by the shoulders and bending down to her level. His mouth opened before his eyes widened because, as he looked down, he saw a red hand gripping his shoulder, with a blue hand with a single finger pressed up against Jolyne's nose. She went flying, head smacking against a wall, before she crumpled to the ground. [STAR PLATINUM] appeared behind his shoulders, letting out a barrage of punches that destroyed the stand and made the man fly to the ground. He ran over to Jolyne, panicking before bringing out a phone before ringing for an ambulance which dispensed her out in a hospital where she was placed into a solitary room.

Jolyne laid there for days. Eyes unseeing and shivering periodically. He used his arms to gently raise himself out of the hospital room chair, and gently placed the small dolphin plush toy into the prone child's lap.

His eyes darkened, the idea that stand users attracted other stand users really did always come back to haunt him it seemed. The Joestars always did tend to fixate on a singular woman for most of their lives, rarely straying from them and for Jotaro, he guessed that it always would be Jolyne for him. That's why he had to leave. He couldn't put her in danger, he wouldn't be able to deal with it. Even [STAR PLATINUM] seemed to dislike the thought, face changing slightly from the manic grins or his expression that seemed made of stone. It's lips curled slightly into an angry snarl.

No, that wouldn't do it at all. Jotaro looked down, fists clenching. He walked forward, away from the hospital room. Her mother had already been notified to pick her up. It hurt, agonising pain collected on his insides, but he stood steadfast and continued in his stride. This could never happen again.

While walking, his arm stretched out towards a bin that stood in the hospital corridor. His hand contained a plain, A4 piece of paper, before he unfurled his fingers and let it gently flutter downwards.

Lying there, down in the trash, on a bed of food packets, discarded tissues and other waste, the picture lay there. Jotaro, his customary trench coat, and a giant grin with a childish script taking up some space underneath the crude drawing.

_"I have the best daddy in the whole world "_


End file.
